Kiss The Girl
by JoeyJar99
Summary: It's never good when Austin mistakes songs as his subconscious. / Main body of it based off of "Kiss The Girl" from The Little Mermaid, Ashley Tisdale cover. Rated K because I think I'm getting a little more comfortable and familiar with the letter ratings. Hopefully not too OC, and not AU. IU (In Universe).


**Hey guys! I have a one-shot for you! It's based off of "Kiss The Girl", covered by Ashley Tisdale. There are a few things I want to clarify for you guys, hoping to ward off some confusion. There are multiple parts in here that are in all italics. The first one is essentially what they're saying in ASL (that'll be explained in the second author's note). The second one is a song, as is the third. The fourth is Austin's thoughts talking to his subconscious, which happens to be the song, "Kiss The Girl". He hears the song as words, seriously thinking it's his subconscious speaking to him, he doesn't hear it as a melody. You can listen to the song if you want, as you read it, but you may notice you can't read his thoughts fast enough between the lyrics. Well, if you think about it, thoughts don't come as sentences most of the time, but as just...feelings? Impulses? Electric connections? I don't know... But thoughts come instantly. Also, during a part of the song you'll see some exposition, then some periods, and then lyrics (Like "**"Hey Ally?" he asks, leaning even more forward, barely on his seat anymore. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _(oh, ohnoo..)_**_"_, in example), well, what that means is that that's what's going on during that line. It makes a lot more sense when you listen to the song while reading. I had originally done it with spaces, and it looked a lot better, but FanFiction got rid of them so I had to use periods (yes, I even tried underscores). I finished this story and its formatting last night, started production on Monday while I was working on my Ender's Game notes (oh my gosh! If you like Ender's Game, read the end note. It's time to fangirl! Woah...That's a word I never would have thought of using in reference to myself... Man, I'm a geek.), but it was, like, 9:30 PM when I finished all of the formatting so I figured it best to wait till the next day,_ today_! I hope you like it! Enjoy! :D8**

* * *

Austin walks into the Practice Room, smiling at the sight of his songwriter on the piano bench. Man, she works hard and her tail off, he owes more to her than people like to admit.

Sometimes even him included.

But most of the times, he doesn't mind. He's not gonna take credit for the big salad _**{1}**_, especially when she not only made her own, but all of Team Austin's. Without her, there'd be no salad from any of them. Kinda like lettuce.

OK, that was weird. He's not comparing her to lettuce again.

"Hey Ally!" he practically bursts with happiness, probably from the way his spirit feels all tingly around her. He hasn't quite figured out why yet but has some suspicions.

Some are easier to swallow, though.

All he knows is it happens around or at the thought of her and he really likes how it feels.

A lot.

Better than music and pancakes combined.

That comparison seems to come up a lot with her.

Weird.

She looks up at him and smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes as much as it usually does. Something's not right.

"Ally..." his voice softens and turns more serious as it fills with concern. He sits next to her, putting a hand on her, "What's wrong?"

She starts moving her hands and at first he has no clue what to make of it or if she's even sane but then recognizes it from school. She's signing to him in ASL: American Sign Language. Ally needed to fulfill the foreign language requirement for school and decided to carpe diem, and take ASL. After all, she had wanted to know it since her parents and brother taught her baby sign language when she was, well, a baby. He also needed his foreign language, thought 'Why not?', and took it up with her. More than once it had come in handy for them. If they went to a concert and the music was too loud, they could talk ("Are you hungry?"..."I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom"..."Wow. Even when they can't hear each other, Trish and Dez are still fighting"). If they _were_ the concert and needed to work things out from far away, they could communicate ("Make sure Mic 1 is on"..."Stage Light 4 is out"..."You're gonna do fantastic. I believe in you."). If they wanted to talk without anyone listening in but couldn't exactly whisper to each other, not many people who didn't need it knew it, and those who did knew watching an ASL conversation is just as rude as eavesdropping ("Can you believe that math test today? Literally, no warning or prep time"..."Can you hand me the wrapping paper for Trish's present?"..."You look beautiful."). Or if one of their vocal chords were a little tuckered out and sore, feeling rough and raw.

"I beg your pardon. Come again?" he asks her. Yeah, her manners rubbed off on him.

She signs again, a half-beat slower than the last time, making sure he catches it.

Apparently, it was (un)lucky number 4! Sarcastic cheering!

Ohhh...That's what Mr. Dawson was trying to tell him when he came in. He was so focused and excited to see Ally, everything else tuned out.

He frowns as the news sinks in. If she can't talk that means no hearing her beautiful voice today.

_Uh-h-hh. _W-What h-he_ means _is_ —_

—Nah, never mind. He's got no way out of this that isn't rude.

At least he only admitted it in his subconscious.

_**{2}** 'I am SO sorry to hear that,'_ he signs back to her, _'Anything I can get you?'_

_'No, I'm fine. I have water, pills, and lozenges. Thankyou, though. That's sweet.'_

She only calls him 'sweet' in private. He smiles at it.

_'No problem. Want me to keep you company? I can be like your really cute translator, too?' _he sends her a wink, too. He's not 100% sure how to flirt in sign language.

_'Oh, Austin, that's sweet but you don't have to. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to. Don't want to tie you down.'_

He notices she doesn't make a comment on the 'really cute' part.

Maybe he's flirting wrong.

But she can hear just as he can, just can't talk and not permanently. And if she was sense-impaired or whatever you call it, a wink should mean a wink. Like, 'Hey, good looking! I think you're cute! Just thought I'd let you know but while I have your attention, what do you think of me?' and then he could picture a wink being thrown in there which would make it a wink in a wink and that would just continue on infinitely.

Ah man, wink inception.

He ignores it for now, and signs to her again. She probably thinks that pause was to remember a sign or signs.

Great, now he looks even more stupid in front of her.

_'Ally, it's no problem. If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't have offered. So what do you say?'_

Hey, that's what he said to her when he asked her to be his partner, huh?! Haha, funny!

She adopts a thoughtful look and he knows her well enough the only reason she paused was because she was considering his offer. Finally, she looks back at him and nods enthusiastically, a smile growing her mockingly soft-looking lips.

He never thought a pair of lips would mock him (just the lips, no words or body/facial language) before, but now... Man, it was like every second he hung out with Ally.

Which was a lot.

He got mocked a lot.

He smiles widely at her agreeance and happily signs her, _'Great! It's a deal!'_

She turns her head away from him to face the piano and he follows her lead. She starts playing and he soon catches on she wants him to sing. He recognizes the song and asks her to stop for a second. He gets up and walks to the cupboard under the neon, yellow A, and appropriately enough takes out a cup. He then drags a chair over to face his side of the piano bench.

_'OK, now go please,'_ he signs and takes his starting place.

She taps his shoulder and he looks up to meet her chocolate eyes. His eyes change course when he realizes she's signing to him.

_'You know, Austin, just because I can't speak and am using ASL, doesn't mean you have to. You can still talk.'_

He shrugs and answers, _'Eh. I thought I'd match you. Feel less excluded, right?'_

She nods.

_'Besides,'_ he continues, _'Don't use it, you lose it.'_

They both knew that he used it frequently but ignored it since it rhymed.

He happily gestures for her to play again, with an excited and almost mischievous smile playing on his lips. Kinda like Peter Pan, mischievous and mysterious but happy, kind, excited, thrilled,_ fascinated_ and does wish to do no harm to his Wendy-bird.

If Peter's Wendy-bird was anything like his Ally-cat, he totally understood. _**{3}**_

Oo! 'Wendy-bird'! That'd be a good nickname for her!

He focuses back on the melodious notes coming from Ally's nimble but firm fingers tickling the piano's ivories. Even mute you can hear her joy from the sound.

He starts moving the cup in a pattern that's supposed to correspond to the drumbeat. Soon, despite being mock-mute, Austin sings:

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_Two bottle whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?_

_When I'm gone (when I'm gone)_  
_When I'm gone (when I'm gone)_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere,_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_The one with the prettiest view  
__It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
__It's got woods that give you shivers  
__But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone (when I'm gone)_  
_When I'm gone (when I'm gone)_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You'll miss me by my talk_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_These feet weren't built to stay too long_  
_And I'll go there on my own_  
_But you'll miss me when you're home_  
_It's for you, dear, that I sing this song_

_When I'm gone (when I'm gone)_  
_When I'm gone (when I'm gone)_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You'll miss me by my talk_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_** {4}**

He slams the cup down on the last beat, and looks up at her eagerly with a hopeful and breathless smile, always hungry to please her in any way he can. She smiles widely at him and claps (kinda girly-y if you asked him but she is a girl. It's one of his favorite qualities she has) in a way to complement him without talking. He shoots her one of his best smiles back, the one that it seems like only Ally sees.

_'That was awesome!'_ she signs to him, _'You sounded amazing!'_

_'Thanks. But what was amazing was you. You can only be as good as your partner, am I right?'_ he winks in both flirting and secret.

Ah man, wink inception again!

He mentally sighs, not letting her know what he's thinking, and gets up, putting the cup away. He walks back over to her, for some reason sitting in the chair, albeit the edge, his whole body pointed towards her, legs open as his elbows rest above his knees, hands clasped together between them to keep his balance.

Even his body language _screams_ attraction for her.

Why doesn't she see it?

He doesn't really even see it himself.

What's wrong with him?! Why can't he figure out his emotions?! They're _his_ emotions! He should know them!

Though, he's never been the best at projecting his feelings through words. He's always been better with action.

She was the one who was good with words.

She was one who could spin a beautiful tale, full of joy and sorrow, surety and woe, love and heartbreak, peace and violence, that made you weep and ache and celebrate with the characters. And she could do it through a single song. She'd trusted him with older songs of hers and he instantly fell in love with them. But she wasn't just a songwriter, she was author. Very few knew it about her, she spent most of her writing on songs, but she had one or two stories and they were amazing. He literally felt like he was watching this story unfold in front of his eyes, or was one of the characters, and even her earliest writings, he could picture them on a movie screen. She was utterly amazing.

If he could, he'd ask her about how he was feeling. She'd know. But he couldn't in case it was something he'd rather her not know before him. There are a few things that he'd need to adjust himself to before spilling to Ally.

She presses down on the black and white keys, playing another one of her beautiful melodies that sirens his heart, singing songs that he swears only his soul can understand, her hands serenading his deepest desires and feelings, speaking to them, pleading to them, in the only way they know how._**  
**_

He looks up at her, hearing his subconscious talking to him.

_'There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way  
__She don't got a lot to say  
__But there's something about her'_

_'There is, isn't there?' _he thinks, dreamily.

_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the girl._

_What?! No, I don't!_

_Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_

_Who am I kidding, of course I do!_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_Really?!_

_There's one way to ask her_

_How?!_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_That's how I like it. Easiest._

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_What?! No! She'd be so mad at me! I might even get slapped! I'm not doing it!_

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Wow, real mature!_

_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_it's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_I am?_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_I guess..._

_Now's your moment_

_I guess we ARE alone. If she freaks, we'll be the only ones that see it._

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Wait, what?_

_Boy, you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_

_I guess that's true. She can't really scream right now. And when am I gonna get a moment like this again?_

_She don't say a word_  
_And she wont say a word_  
_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Wait, what does her having a sore throat have to with me kissing her?_

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh my_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_OK, I get it!_

_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_it's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala_  
_Don't be scared_

_Easier said than done._

_You better be prepared_

_You're right, I can do this!_

He sits up straight, ready to lean forward.

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_I can't do this!_

_Shalalalala_  
_Don't stop now_  
_Don't try to hide it how_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

_I'm not hiding it! She's just...really intimidating._

_Go on and kiss the girl __(kiss the girl)_

_OK._

"Hey Ally?" he asks, leaning even more forward, barely on his seat anymore. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._(oh, ohnoo..)_

Times seems to slow down ever so slightly as she turns to look at him, her tootsie roll hair moving with_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
_her. He instantly drowns in those chocolate pools she calls eyes. She seems to be the only light in the room. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _Lalalala, Lalalala_

"N-N-Nevermind," he stutters out, losing his posture on one side. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _Go on and kiss the girl_

She gives him a look but goes back to the piano. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Shalalalala_  
_My oh myyyyy_  
_Looks like the boy's too shy_  
_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Will you stop that? If I kissed her, it would ruin everything!_

_Shalalalala_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_it's such a shame_  
_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_If I kissed her, I WAS gonna miss her._

_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss that girl!_  
_Lalalala, Lalalala_  
_(Go on and kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Kiss the girl_

_Fine! If it'll make you shut up!_

_(Kiss the girl)_  
_Go on and kiss the girl _**{5}**

He lunges forward, colliding his lips with hers.

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**{1}**_ I'm not 100% sure what this is a reference to, I think Seinfeld, but my mom _loves_ to say it. Basically, it means taking credit for someone else's work.  
_**{2}**_ OK, for all the sentences they're signing in ASL, that isn't quite word for word what they're saying with their hands. Sign language isn't word for word what the sentences are in verbal language nor are they using the exact same words. What I put down is basically what they would be saying if they were speaking using their throats.  
_**{3}**_ OOO! Crossover idea! Should I write this? I've been brainstorming it ever since I wrote this sentence and it's actually pretty cool. I don't have much figured out for it yet but basically both Austin & Ally and Peter & Wendy were gonna meet up after not seeing each other in a while (each couple having different reasons) and they accidentally get mixed up. Peter finding Ally and Austin finding Wendy. Peter takes Ally to Neverland while Austin lets Wendy, thinking it's Ally, sleep since they would have to meet. As I said, not much figured out but that's usually how my stories start. Should I write it?  
_**{4}** _This song is "You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone". Since I'm using the version with the cups, it's by Lulu and the Lampshades. I'm sorry if you're one of the people who do not like this song for whatever reason you have. It seemed like it fit in this scene.  
_**{5}**_ This song is "Kiss The Girl", originally from The Little Mermaid, yes, but you may have noticed it's slightly different. I'm using the Ashley Tisdale cover because that's the version I have on my iTunes.

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally, ASL, Peter Pan, "You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone", "Kiss The Girl", anything referenced, or belonging or associated with anything I referenced.

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_  
**Hey guys! Please tell me what you thought of this. Also,** **your thoughts on a Peter Pan/Austin & Ally crossover. I kinda like it.**

**OK, time to fangirl over Ender's Game! I just finished the first book, Ender's Game, and AWESOME! P.S., gonna be some spoilers in here for the first book. I was wondering when the big confrontation was gonna be when I was in the second to last chapter and then they're like, "Oh! You finished! You won! Congrats, you just murdered people without knowing it again! Good luck with knowing that!" And I was wondering if his friends were gonna be his "toon" leaders, so to say, while he was commander then the battle's won, and I was like, "Well! That answered my question!". And I don't know about you, but I really like Bean. At the end of "Vidi Veni Vici", and it shows that one scene from Bean's 3rd person point of view, I really liked it. Especially that line with something along the lines of, "He recognized Ender's brilliance and admired him for it, why did he hate him so much?" Something like that. I'm definitely reading Ender's Shadow. That's what I'm planning next. I watched the trailer for Ender's Game again and, first, Rackham is kinda creepy with his tattoos, and second, Anderson is played by a black woman. Not that I'm against black women or changing characters (OK, that one a little bit), but it's _really_ weird to picture Major Anderson as a black woman. It just is. I'm the kind of person who likes the movie to stay as close to book as it can while it still working. Orson Scott Card came to my brother and sister's school for a book signing and he's gonna be teaching there soon and my sister's gonna get a book signed for me (she forgot and didn't know if I'd want one the first one). Awesome, right?**

**OK, sorry about that rant people. In summary, tell me your thoughts about this story, you're thoughts on a Peter Pan/Austin & Ally crossover, and remember that Ender's game is awesome.**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
